There's someone else
by Skovko
Summary: Aubrey had to bury her feelings for Seth when he started dating Mandy. Instead she started crawling into bed with Baron. Now Baron wants a real relationship, and she just wants to move on from Seth. Of course Seth gets back on the playing field when he learns about Aubrey and Baron, and even though Baron isn't a good boyfriend, she still wants to move on, but Seth won't let her.
1. Feel something

"Sneaking out on me again?" Baron asked.

Aubrey sighed as she pulled the blouse down. Baron stared into the back of the light golden brown haired woman.

"Yes, I am," she answered.

She sat down on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on. She felt him move around on the bed behind her, and then her blouse got pulled halfway up her back, and his warm lips connected with her spine. A dirty trick of his. He knew exactly every little thing that made her body react.

"Why?" He asked.  
"You know why," she answered.  
"Would it really be so bad if anyone found out we're together?" He asked.  
"We're not together," she answered.  
"We could be," he said.

He kept kissing up and down her spine between his words. She tilted her head back slightly and let out a moan.

"You want me," he said.  
"I wouldn't be in your bed if I didn't," she said.  
"So let's make it official," he said.

He pulled her down to lie on the bed and leaned over her, so he could look into her bright green eyes. He had that smirk on his face again. That smirk that indicated he had already won. His fingers lightly slid over her jeans covered crotch and up to toy with the button.

"I wanna date you. I want you to be mine for real. I'm tired of all this sneaking around. It's been a month like this, and I want you," he said.  
"Baron," she sighed.  
"What's stopping you?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she answered.  
"Bullshit! It's Seth, isn't it? You're in love with him. I fucking knew it!" He sneered.  
"No!" She said annoyed.  
"You don't wanna date me because you don't want him to see you with another man. You're just waiting for him to leave Mandy. You're using me to make him jealous," he said.  
"That makes zero sense. If I wanted to make him jealous, I would let him see us together," she said.

He sighed and stroked her cheek. That victorious smirk was gone, and his eyes were hard. Sometimes he scared her when he got that look on his face.

"Am I not good enough?" He asked.  
"You are," she answered.  
"Don't you feel anything for me?" He asked.  
"I do," she answered.  
"Then why? I'm in love with you, Aubrey. Stop toying with my heart. If you feel something, make a choice. Be with me or leave me. I can't do this anymore," he said.

He suddenly started crying, crashing down, burying his head in the crook of her neck and squeezing her tightly.

"Don't fucking leave me, Aubrey! Be with me! Be mine!" He sobbed.  
"Okay," she slid her hands down his naked back. "Let's give it a shot."  
"Really?" He raised his head with a smile.  
"Yeah, really," she said. "I do feel something for you, Baron. I wouldn't have continued being with you if I didn't. I'm just not used to this friends with benefits thing, so my mind is kinda messed up about it."  
"Well, not anymore," he grinned. "You're mine now, and you're staying the night."

It was weird how he could turn around like that. Going from accusing, to sad, to happy. Sometimes he was all over the place. If he had felt like she was toying with him, it made sense somehow. She felt him pop open the button of her jeans, and then he pulled down the zipper. That victorious smile of his was back.

So this was it. She was officially in a relationship. She was Baron Corbin's girlfriend. It wasn't a bad title when she thought about it. And she did feel something. She just wasn't sure how much, or if it was enough.

She would never tell him that he was right. That Seth was the reason, she wanted to keep it secret. When Seth started dating Mandy, Aubrey had locked away her feelings and pretended to be happy for him. Seth was her friend, and he would never be anything else. After a while she had started this thing with Baron, and she didn't want Seth to know. It was time she let go of those feelings completely and allowed herself to move on.

"I love you," he groaned in her ear. "You're mine."

She tensed up by those words. How did he go from being in love to suddenly loving her within a few minutes? She guessed, it made sense somehow. They had been sleeping together for a month. He could have started loving her within that time frame. She wasn't ready to say it back though.

"I'm yours," she whispered. "All yours."


	2. A fair warning

Seth walked around the arena on his own. Mandy was off with Sonya to disguss tonight's match against The Iiconics. He walked around alone to clear his mind. He needed to break up with Mandy. He didn't feel for her, what she felt for him. He had hoped it would come in time, but it never did.

His eyes always wandered to Aubrey. She had withdrawn from him a lot, starting when he and Mandy became an item, and the last month it had become worse. It was like she was hiding a secret from him. His friend Aubrey who had never had a secret before. Approaching a corner, he heard Baron and Corey's voices on the other side.

"So it's really official now?" Corey asked.  
"Yeah, I had to put on some water work, but she bought it. It was totally worth it. She would have been mine eventually, but I was tired of waiting. She belongs to me, and she knows it. She just needed a push in the right direction," Baron said.

Seth turned the corner and looked at the two men.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked.  
"Aubrey," Baron grinned.  
"Aubrey? Our Aubrey?" Seth asked.  
"My Aubrey," Baron answered with a smirk. "You're too late, Seth. We're in love."  
"Congratulations," Seth managed to get the word out. "If you're happy, I'm happy."  
"We're very happy," Baron said.

Seth nodded and continued his path. He had been so stupid. He had never told Aubrey how he felt, and now it was too late. Baron had moved in. It was his own fault. He had ended in bed with Mandy one drunk night, and it had just gone from there. Mandy had been all over him, not giving him any chance to think or say no. Before he hardly knew it himself, everyone knew they were together, and Aubrey had seemed happy for him. It was that happiness that made him continue with Mandy, because Aubrey didn't seem to want him. And now she had Baron apparently. He continued walking until he found her setting up her hair and makeup station.

"Aubrey!" He walked up to her.  
"Hi Seth. You look like a shipwreck," she chuckled.  
"I feel like one too," he ran a hand through his hair. "So you and Baron?"  
"Is he telling people already?" She asked.  
"So it's true?" He asked.  
"I guess," she answered.  
"You guess? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't people usually sure if they're in a relationship or not?" He asked harshly.  
"I am. We are. We're together," she said. "Why are you all up in my face like that about it? Don't you have your own relationship to worry about?"

He took a deep breath and calmed himself as much as he could.

"If you and Mandy are having problems, I'll be happy to listen, but don't project your issues onto me and Baron," she said.  
"It's not that. I was just surprised," he hugged her. "I'm happy for you. About time someone made your heart beat a little faster."  
"Yeah, someone," she smiled.

Her heart did beat a little faster in that moment, but it was because of Seth. She couldn't tell him though. There was no reason to ruin their friendship over something that would never happen. In time she would get over those feelings. In time she would be 100% happy with Baron.

"I gotta run. I'm opening," he said.  
"See you around, cowboy," she said.

He walked out of the room with an eerie feeling inside. Something about this whole thing didn't sit well with him. Overhearing Baron talk about forcing out tears to convince her. Seeing her not looking as happy as she pretended to be. Or maybe it was his own feelings that he tried to push on to her. He didn't want her to be happy with Baron. Either way, a fair warning was in place. He continued forward until he found Baron again. This time the other man was alone.

"Baron," Seth stopped in front of Baron. "You better be serious about Aubrey. You better treat her good."  
"What's it to you?" Baron chuckled.

Seth took two steps forward and leaned in to make sure, no one would overhear.

"If you ever hurt her, I'm gonna beat you up," he warned.


	3. Confessions and lies

"Why does he keep having his filthy hands all over her like that?" Seth sneered.  
"Relax. They're a new couple. New couples can't keep their hands off of each other," Roman said.  
"It's been 14 days. It's not the latest news around here anymore," Seth crossed his arms.  
"No, that'll be Sonya and Paige," Dean snickered. "Didn't see that one coming."  
"No, that'll be me finally breaking up with Mandy," Seth said.  
"Wait, what? For real? When?" Roman asked.

Seth slumped down in his chair, looking across the room at Aubrey.

"Last night," he answered.  
"Why didn't you call me? I would have come straight up," Roman said.  
"And do what exactly? It's not like I'm sad about it. You already know, I don't feel for her. It wasn't fair to her," Seth said.  
"She really had her claws in deep. Roman and I were betting on, when you would finally be able to make her let go," Dean looked at Roman. "You won, by they way."  
"I have faith in my boy," Roman grinned. "You can just wire those 200 dollars to me."  
"On it," Dean took out his phone.  
"Seriously, you bet on that?" Seth asked.  
"Of course. I thought for sure, I had this one in the bag. You're been without your balls since you hooked up with her," Dean said.

Seth watched as Baron grabbed Aubrey's thigh under the table.

"Are you ever gonna tell her?" Roman asked.  
"I'm too late. I fucked up big time on this one," Seth sighed. "Seriously, why does he keep touching her like that in front of everyone? She's clearly uncomfortable."  
"He's a wolf. He's marking his territory," Dean joked.

Seth watched as Baron grabbed Aubrey behind the neck and stuck his tongue down her throat like a teenager eager to show the world he has a girlfriend. He also watched Aubrey move back enough to break the kiss. Baron leaned in to whisper something that Seth couldn't hear from his table.

"Why are you embarrassing me like this?" Baron sneered lowly in her ear.  
"It's too much. You're making everyone around us uncomfortable," she whispered back.  
"I don't give a fuck!" He sneered. "If I wanna bend you over this table and fuck you in front of everyone, you damn well will let me!"  
"Okay, stop!" She snapped.

There was that scary look in his eyes again that she had seen a couple of times before. It felt like something dark and evil lurked behind that look. Something he was yet to release.

"Excuse me, I need to get ready," she said.

She hurried out of catering before anyone caught on how she felt. She felt scared and alone, and she could really use a friend right now. She could really use Seth, yet this wasn't something she would ever dare to tell him. Her boyfriend scared her, but there was no reason for it. He hadn't done anything but look at her.

"Aubrey!" Seth grabbed her arm.

She jumped in surprise, and he held up his hands to show he was no threat.

"Holy crap, you scared me," she said.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he said. "Are you alright? You stormed out of catering as if your ass was on fire."  
"I did not," she said. "And I'm fine. I'm just late."  
"No, you're not. Come on, I know your schedule around here. Don't lie to me," he said.  
"It's nothing," she waved him off. "Where's Mandy? She usually hangs on your arm, and I haven't seen her around you today. People might start talking."  
"We broke up," he said.

She stared at him and swallowed hard. Her heart skipped a beat. Seth was single.

"Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked.  
"I'm fine. I broke up with her last night," he answered.  
"Why? I thought, you were happy," she said.  
"I wasn't," he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. "How can I when I'm in love with you?"

He put it out there in the middle of a hallway. He knew, it wasn't the right time or place, but he couldn't keep it within anymore. Not after what he had just witnessed in catering. This was all she had dreamed about hearing, but she couldn't act on it. It didn't seem real.

"Well, isn't that just convenient? I'm finally in a relationship, and now you're interested all of the sudden," she said.  
"It's not all of the sudden," he said.  
"Really? Where were you all this time? Where were you before Mandy? Where were you the night you fucked her? You weren't in the bar where you left me to continue drinking! I was right there, Seth! Right there the entire time!" She yelled.  
"What are you saying?" He asked.  
"How fucking blind could you be? I wanted you! I loved you! But you weren't interested until now where I'm off the market!" She yelled. "Get lost!"

She ran to the room for hair and makeup and sighed in relief when no one was in there yet. She started setting up her station. For a second time that night, she jumped in surprise when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and found Baron there.

"Why are you looking like you're about to murder someone?" He asked.  
"Because I am," she answered.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Seth!" She growled. "Fucking Seth!"  
"What did he do?" He asked.

She hadn't meant to tell Baron. The words had just left her mouth. No turning back now. And maybe it was for the better that he knew. That way he would know for sure that she was with him. He had accused her before for being in love with Seth. He was right, but he didn't need to know that. She was gonna try this with him. She was gonna be the best girlfriend she could be.

"He caught me 10 minutes ago and told me, he's in love with me," she said.  
"Did you fuck him?" He asked.  
"What? No!" She looked at him surprised.

She had expected him to react, but not the way he did. His question came out in a cold tone, and what followed was so much worse.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" He grabbed both her arms in a tight grip. "Did you fuck him?"  
"Baron, you're hurting me," she tried.

He pushed her backwards, and she hit the wall hard. The back of her head slammed into it, and she felt dizzy. She fell down to her knees, trying to figure out what had just happened. Arms wrapped around her to comfort her, but it wasn't the arms she wanted to feel.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he said remorsefully. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I love you."  
"What's going on here?" A female voice asked.

Aubrey looked up to find Nattie standing there. She didn't want Nattie or anyone else to find out what had just happened. Nattie was a sweet woman, but she had a mouth on her that never stopped talking. If Nattie knew that Baron had just pushed Aubrey, the entire roster would know by the end of the evening. Seth would know. Aubrey felt too ashamed to tell the truth.

"I fell," she lied. "I tripped over my bag."  
"Are you okay, baby?" Baron asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.  
"Let me help you up," he said.

He helped her to her feet. She wanted his hands off her, but it would look suspicious if she pushed him away when it seemed like he was helping her. She caught her wet eyes and cheeks in the mirror and dried them with her hands.

"I gotta work," she said.  
"I'll leave you to it," he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."  
"Yeah, later," she forced a smile and turned to Nattie. "Okay, Nattie, let's get that messy bun done."


	4. You and me against the world

Baron had been so sweet the following days. After RAW that night, he had taken her out to an expensive restaurant before driving her to the airport to part ways. On her two days home, she had received a big bouquet of flowers on both days along with a dozen of phonecalls and probably a bit too many texts. He was sorry. He loved her. He told her on repeat. He made her feel better. He made her smile again. It was a one time deal. He had lost it one time. It wouldn't happen again.

The first couple of days back on the road were good. He was the sweet man, she knew. The man that made her feel something. The man she had agreed to a relationship with. He took care of her needs in bed before even starting to chase his own. He was selfless, and everything she could possibly want. Everything she should want.

"Corey just texted," he looked at her. "A bunch of us are going out tonight. Do you wanna come?"  
"Who?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Probably half the roster. Not many people turn down a good time among us," he answered.

He pulled her in and kissed her neck.

"Come on, baby. It's Saturday. Shouldn't we be allowed a beer or two from time to time?" He asked.  
"Of course," she giggled. "Damn it, Baron, keep that up, and we're gonna be late for tonight's show."  
"How come?" He teased.  
"You know damn well," she said.  
"But I wanna hear you say it," he singsonged.  
"Because you're making me horny," she managed to moved out of his arms. "And I doubt, that's a valid reason for being late. So keep that thought for later, big boy."

Had she known Seth would be part of the group going out, she probably wouldn't have agreed. She hadn't talked to him since that day in the hallway where he had told her out of nowhere, he was in love with her. She didn't know whether or not to believe his words. It seemed more like he was looking for a rebound after Mandy, and she wouldn't be that woman. Her heart had already been broken by him once before because of Mandy. She wouldn't allow it to happen twice.

"Let's shoot some pool," Corey said.  
"You're on," Baron said.  
"What about me?" She pouted.  
"You're so cute," Baron pecked her lips. "Have a beer, baby. I'll be back, once I'm done kicking his ass."  
"So he'll never be back," Corey winked.  
"We'll see," Baron smirked.

They walked out in the back where four pool tables were set up. She walked up to the counter and ordered a beer. She kept her back on the tables on purpose, not wanting to meet Seth's eyes. She couldn't get away from his voice though. She was halfway through her beer when the entire bar heard him.

"God damn it, Mandy, stop it! How many times must I tell you? We're done! I don't fucking love you!" He shouted.

She turned around on the spot, only to see him storm outside in anger. Down by the table Mandy broke down in tears while Sonya and Paige did their best to comfort her. She waited for a few seconds for someone to go after Seth, but no one followed. She left her beer on the counter and went outside. He sat on the doorstep of the building next door with his knees drawn up and his head in his hands. She walked over and sat down next to him. He looked at her surprised.

"Hi cowboy," she said.  
"So we're back on friendly terms again? You haven't spoken to me for days. I called, you know," he said.  
"I know," she sighed. "Do you want me to leave again? I just thought, you needed a friend right now."  
"A friend," he leaned his head against the door, he sat up against. "Is that what you are? My friend?"

He leaned his head to the side and looked at her. His eyes were so full of emotions.

"I'm with Baron," she said.  
"That's not what I asked," he said.  
"What do you want from me, Seth?" She asked.  
"You!" he almost yelled in frustration. "I want you!"  
"I know you're hurting with Mandy and all, but I won't be your rebound," she said.  
"I'm not hurting!" He yelled.

He turned his body towards her and took both her hands.

"I didn't know you felt anything for me back then, so I went with Mandy. Or she forced me to be with her. Do you have any fucking clue how hard it is to get rid of her?" He asked.  
"Don't blame it on her. You're an adult. Just say no," she said.  
"I tried. I tried so many times. But she was there. She wanted me, and you didn't. Or I didn't think that you did. So I tried moving on with her. I tried forcing myself to fall in love with her," he said. "But all this time..."

He placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, before moving it around to her nape.

"All this time, all I could see was you," he said.

He closed the small gap between them and kissed her. So many emotions rushed through him, as he felt her kissing him back. There was so much passion in that kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"No, Seth!" She broke the kiss. "We can't."  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"I won't do that to Baron," she said.  
"Leave him," he said.  
"What?" She stared at him in disbelief.  
"Leave him for me," he said.  
"Just like that?" She shook her head. "Do you always get what you want? You just point and demand, and people give you what you want."

She stood up and brushed her hands over her jeans.

"He was there when you were with Mandy. He was there when all I could see was you," she mocked his words. "He was there, Seth. Not you. I wanna give it a try with him."  
"Okay," he nodded. "I get that."

He stood up too.

"I'll always be here for you. Whether this thing with Baron works out or not, you can always come to me," he said. "As a friend or whatever."  
"Thank you," she said. "Let's go back inside."

She felt eyes on her, the second she entered the bar. Cold eyes. She looked across the room and met Baron's hard stare. There was that scary look again, aiming directly at her. Seth didn't say anything. He walked straight back to the table and sat down next to Dean and Roman. Baron strode over to her and grabbed her arm. Seth watched from afar, wanting to slap Baron around for no other reason than the fact that he had Aubrey.

"What happened?" Dean asked.  
"We talked a little, and I kissed her," Seth answered.  
"Yeah?" Dean snickered.  
"And then we agreed on being friends," Seth sighed. "She doesn't believe my feelings are true, and I can't convince her otherwise."  
"She'll come around," Roman patted Seth's hand.  
"I doubt it," Seth said.  
"She can't keep pushing down her own feelings for you, and we all know Baron is a cunt," Dean said. "I'm with Roman. She'll come around. Uh, we should make a new bet when."  
"Not now," Roman shook his head.  
"It's fine," Seth sighed. "Bet on me all you want. It won't make any difference. I might as well be your entertainment."

He watched Aubrey and Baron leave the bar. Baron's hand never left her arm, and it looked more like Baron was dragging her out of there.

"Baron?" She asked nervously.  
"Not now!" He growled.

He dragged her wordlessly back to the hotel. It wasn't until they were inside the elevator, he finally spoke. He cornered her in the metal box, leaning over her with his hands on the cold walls.

"What the fuck were you doing outside with Seth?" He asked.  
"He wanted to talk. He and Mandy had a fight," she answered.  
"But why you? Why not Dean or Roman? Why you of all people?" He asked.  
"He's my friend," she answered.  
"Not anymore!" He barked.

The door opened, and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards their hotel room.

"You can't tell me who I can be friends with," she said.  
"I just did!" He growled, as he unlocked the door. "You and Seth will never speak again. Am I making myself clear?"  
"No!" She said.

He pulled her inside the room, slammed the door, pushed her up against the wall and wrapped his hand around her throat. She clawed at his hand, but he didn't lessen his grip. She struggled to breathe, and he just stood there with that scary look in his eyes.

"Am I making myself clear?" He asked again.  
"Yes!" She whimpered.  
"Good girl," he smirked victoriously. "And what exactly happened outside between you and Seth?"  
"He kissed me," she said.  
"Did he now?" He asked.

He tightened his grip, and she felt her vision start to get black. Air suddenly filled her lungs as he let go, but it didn't last long. He threw a punch in her stomach, making her struggle to breathe again. She fell to the floor in pain, gasping and crying. He crouched down next to her, grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him.

"You're mine, Aubrey! You're my fucking property!" He yelled. "Say it!"  
"I'm yours!" She cried.  
"Say it!" He screamed in her face.  
"I'm your property! I'm your fucking property!" She cried.  
"Good girl," he tapped her cheek.

He sat down on his ass and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned against the wall and pulled her up in his lap, slowly rocking her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just got so mad. Seth had no right. You understand, right?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Please, don't make me mad again. Forgive me, baby. It won't happen again. Please, say you forgive me," he said.  
"I forgive you," she whispered.  
"I love you. It's you and me, baby. You and me against the world," he said. "Let's get you cleaned up and go to bed."


	5. More lies

She tried covering the black marks on her throat from Baron's hand the night before. She worked with makeup. This should have been an easy task, but for some reason it wasn't. Her hands kept shaking when she tried. Instead she pulled out a black turtleneck to cover it up. No one could ever know.

"You look good," he said.

He stepped out of the bathroom naked. Steam followed him through the open door.

"Thanks," she said.

He walked towards his suitcase to find some clothes, but stopped midways where she stood on the floor, wrapped his arm around her midsection, and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"You and me, baby," he said.  
"Against the world," she finished.  
"That's right," he said.

She packed down her station that night while the main event was going on. Baron vs Dean. She packed more slow than the others, waiting for them to disappear out of the room. Finally alone she moved to the mirror, and pulled down her turtleneck to look at her bruises.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

She hadn't heard him enter the room. She quickly let go of her turtleneck and turned back to her things.

"Nothing," she answered.  
"Let me see," he said.

He was there beside her before she could react. He pulled her turtleneck down and looked at her bruises. Her eyes got wet, but she managed to keep the tears within.

"What happened, Aubrey?" He asked.  
"Nothing. It's nothing," she answered.  
"Did Baron do this to you?" He asked.  
"No," she lied.  
"Well, someone did, and I wanna know who," he said.  
"Leave it," she said.  
"You're not getting out of this room until you tell me who," he said.  
"I don't know who," she lied.

She looked at him, locked her eyes with his, and lied through her teeth. The whole time she managed to keep eye contact without blinking, selling the lie completely.

"No one can know, alright? Baron's gonna be in trouble. He had to pee on our way back last night, and he stepped into an alley. Some stranger assaulted me and tried to get my phone and wallet. He choked me," she pointed at her throat. "Baron heard us fight and came running out. He beat the guy. You know, how the company looks at violence. It doesn't matter that he did it for the right reason. They'll fire him."

The right reason. She couldn't believe she had actually said those words. In Baron's world it was the right reason. Seth was the right reason. She shouldn't even be talking with Seth right now. Baron had made his point very clear.

"Damn," he said. "I wanna beat that guy too."  
"Don't worry, Baron took care of it," she said.

 _"Here is your winner: Dean Ambrose!"_

"Shit, I gotta go," she said.

She grabbed her things and hurried out of the room. The last thing she needed was Baron catching her talking to Seth. She couldn't go through again what she had gone through last night. He had been the sweetest man all day, and she wanted him to stay that way.

Seth waited for Dean to shower and change before going back to the hotel with him and Roman. Now that he and Mandy were done, he was rooming with his two best friends again. He had told them about what he had seen on Aubrey's throat, and the story she had given him.

"Do you believe her?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know," Seth sighed. "If she was lying, she was doing one hell of a job at it. She kept eye contact with me the entire time."  
"Some people can do that," Dean said. "I can do that. It's a talent."  
"It's called acting," Roman chuckled.  
"I wanna believe her because if I don't..." Seth shivered at the thought. "If she was lying, we all know what that means."


	6. Nothing's okay

She avoided Seth next night on RAW. This time she was the first one to pack her station down. Seth, Dean and Roman were in the main event against Baron, Bobby and Lio. She watched on the monitor, smiling as The Shield stood tall in the end. Baron finally made his way out, wrapped his sweaty arms around her and kissed her.

"After my shower I'm kidnapping you," he said.  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"Home with me," he answered.  
"Some other time," she chuckled.  
"No," his smile vanished. "I'm taking you home with me. Understood?"  
"Of course," she swallowed. "You could have asked. I would have said yes."  
"I'm asking you now," he said.

He smiled again, pecked her lips, and walked away to shower.

"That wasn't asking," Seth said. "That was demanding."

She turned her head to look at him. He stood with his arms crossed and a displeased look on his face.

"Not now," she sighed.  
"When? When are you ready to talk to me about what's going on? Because something is clearly wrong, and I don't like what I'm seeing," he said.  
"You're jealous," she smirked.  
"I'm not denying that," he said.  
"Suck it up, cowboy," she chuckled. "I gotta go. Safe trip home."

He couldn't do anything but watch her walk away. Roman walked up next to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Did you hear what Baron said? He didn't even give her a choice," Seth said.  
"I heard," Roman sighed. "But you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. And you have no idea if this is a standard joke between them."  
"It wasn't a joke!" Seth hissed. "She looked scared!"  
"I'm not the bad guy here," Roman said.  
"No, he is!" Seth hissed. "Fucking Baron Corbin!"

Baron was happy on the entire trip home. He constantly kept the conversation going, and even sang along with the songs playing on the radio. He was the sweet man she wanted to be around. The man that had picked up the pieces when her heart had been broken.

"You're the first woman I bring here," he said as they stepped out of his car.  
"I doubt that," she chuckled.  
"Okay, the first one that mattered then," he chuckled too.

He gave her a quick tour of the house and ended in the bedroom. He watched as she undressed, taking in her body as it was revealed to him piece by piece. She really was something else. She had an attitude sometimes, but he was slowly getting it out of her. She was submitting to him little by little. Soon enough it would be all about him, just like it was meant to be. He would be her entire world. She didn't need friends. She only needed him.

"I love you, baby," he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't ever leave me."

He woke up early next day to an annoying buzzing sound. He was a light sleeper, and new sounds woke him up right away. It sounded like a phone, but it wasn't his. He always muted it when he slept to avoid being woken up like that. It had to be her phone.

He got out of bed silently, so she wouldn't wake up. She was more of a heavy sleeper. She rolled over on her side with a little groan, but she didn't wake up. He starting going through her clothes, finding her phone in her jeans. She had received a text, and Seth's name on her display made Baron angry. He opened the text without her permission.

 _"Are you okay? I know I shouldn't worry about you, but I do. Text me as soon as you see this. Or better yet, call me. Send a fucking pigeon with a letter. Just let me know you're okay, or I'll start harassing your ass with a call every half hour."_

Either her and Seth were still talking, or Seth didn't accept that he couldn't be her friend anymore. Baron wasn't gonna sit still and watch Seth try to stay in her life. He deleted the text and blocked Seth's number. Seth could call all he wanted now. He wasn't getting through. He put the phone back in her pocket and returned to bed.

"Baby," he kissed her neck. "Are you awake?"  
"Am now," she mumbled.  
"I want you," he said.  
"I'm right here," she said sleepily.  
"No, I want you," he rolled her over on her back and got on top of her. "Right now."  
"Baron, I..." She started.

She gasped in surprise and opened her eyes widely as he entered her without warning. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't wet at all.

"Stop!" She yelled.  
"Ssh, it's alright," he said.

He laced their fingers together, and placed their joined hands on either side of her head. He leaned down to kiss her neck while starting to thrust into her.

"It fucking hurts," she said.  
"Just for a second. You're getting wet," he said.

He was right. She was getting wet. Soon the pain moved away, and pleasure took over. He moaned in her ear while picking up pace. She laid still and didn't moan back. Something felt wrong about this whole thing, despite her body giving in. She couldn't keep the moans away when she came. He followed right after, moaning her name in her ear. He rolled off her, wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

"I love you, baby," he said.  
"I know," she said.

She couldn't say it back. She felt strangely cold inside and more alone than ever. She couldn't wrap her head around what had just happened. Baron hadn't been in one of his scary moods. He hadn't hurt her. Not like he had done before. And still she did feel hurt. She felt violated.

"Coffee?" He asked.  
"That sounds good," she managed to sound normal. "I'm gonna shower while you make coffee. Deal?"  
"Deal," he chuckled. "I'm gonna make you some breakfast too."

He got out of bed, put on a pair of boxers, and disappeared out of the bedroom. She got out of bed too, found some clothes, and went to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her. No way did she want him to join her in the shower. She turned the water up as hot as she could stand. She felt broken inside, and she wasn't sure why. She slid down the tiles, sat on the floor, and just let the water run down on her.

She had never needed Seth as much as she needed him right now. She needed to feel his arms around her. She needed to hear him say everything was okay because nothing was. Nothing was okay.


	7. Away

Baron had been his sweet self after that morning. The two days in his house had gone by without any other incident. She was getting more and more confused. She wasn't sure, if she was putting more into that morning than it had actually been. Maybe she had said something in her sleep that had led him to believe she wanted sex. Maybe it was her fault.

And still she had tried texting Seth later that first evening. Baron had been in his gym, and against all sanity, she had texted Seth. She had told him she needed to talk. That she needed her friend. And she had gotten nothing but silence in return. That was what she could expect. She had turned him down, and it only proved to her that his feelings weren't real. He didn't really care. He was probably nailing some fangirl at home and didn't even think about her.

She felt relief when they finally went on the road again. Despite Baron being the sweet man she knew and cared for, she still felt broken inside. She couldn't connect with him the way he connected with her. She was the wrong one in this relationship.

They drove straight to the first arena. They were early, and Baron went on some sightseeing with Corey while Aubrey decided to lay low at the arena. She set up her station even though they were hours away from the show. She just needed something to do.

"There you are!" Seth said.

She looked at him as he almost ran through the room and engulfed her in his arms.

"I was so worried something had happened to you," he said.  
"Really? You were worried?" She pushed him away. "Kindly fuck off."  
"What did I do?" He asked.  
"You were worried, but you weren't worried enough to text me back!" She sneered.  
"Me? You're the one who never texted me back. And you didn't pick up your phone once. I must have called 30 times," he said.  
"Right!" She snorted in laughter. "And I'm the Easter Bunny."  
"Your phone must be broken," he said. "Here, look."

He took out his phone and opened the call log. She looked at her name and all the misplaced calls from the last two days.

"And my text?" She asked.  
"What text?" He asked.

He opened his text messages, and there was nothing from her. He showed her the text he had sent that she had never gotten.

"He wouldn't have," she said lowly. "Would he?"  
"Who would what?" He asked.

She took out her phone and found his info.

"He blocked your number," she said.  
"Who? Baron?" He asked.

He didn't know why he even bothered to ask. Of course it was Baron.

"He blocked your number," she repeated. "That... That... That cunt!"  
"You've been hanging around Dean," he chuckled.  
"That fucking cunt! He had no right!" She yelled.  
"Easy," he said. "Don't lose your shit over him. It might have been a mistake."  
"Are you seriously defending him right now?" She asked.  
"No, I..." He sighed. "It's fucked up. Talk to him about it. And unblock me, please."  
"Already have," she said.  
"Good," he said. "I gotta go."

He moved towards the door, but stopped when she called out to him.

"Seth?" She asked. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course," he looked at her.  
"When a man wakes up, and he's..." She started.  
"Horny?" He grinned. "Morning wood. We all get it."  
"Yeah, but when he..." She stopped herself. "Nevermind. It's stupid. You should go."

How could she ask him? And how should she even form the question? Dear Seth, is this rape, or is it normal for a man to do this? It wasn't like he was some faceless counselor answering personal questions in a magazine.

"Aubrey? Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine," she smiled. "Go. You look like you're three cups of coffee short of your normal intake."  
"You know me so well," he chuckled.

She held it in all day until the show was done, and they were back at the hotel.

"Baron, did you mess with my phone?" She asked.  
"In what way?" He asked.  
"Seth's number was blocked," she answered.  
"So? I told you not to be friends with him anymore, so what does it matter?" He asked.  
"It matters because you did it without my permission," she answered.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love with him," he said. "And you denied that. You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

That scary look in his eyes was back, and she knew there was no turning back. He walked slowly towards her while unbottoning his dress shirt. She held up her hands as she walked backwards.

"I'm sorry. Just ask me next time. I would have blocked him myself," she said.  
"You're lying," he said.  
"Baron, please. Let's not fight over this," she said.  
"Who's fighting?" He growled. "I'm telling you not to talk to him, and you will fucking obey me!"

He was halfway through the buttons when he jumped towards her, wrapped his hand around her throat, and slammed her up against the wall.

"Baron, please!" She begged.

He let go, but only long enough to throw a punch at her face. She lost sight on her left eye for a few seconds, seeing stars instead and feeling pain. His hand was back around her throat in an instant.

"Say it! Say you're a good girl, and that you'll obey me!" He yelled.  
"I'm a good girl, and I'll obey you," she said.  
"Who do you belong do?" He yelled.  
"You! I belong to you!" She cried.  
"And what are you?" He yelled.  
"I'm your property!" She cried.  
"Good girl," he said.

He let go of her and moved back into the room. He was back to unbottoning his shirt. This time no excuse followed. No sweet words and no arms around her. Not that she wanted to feel his arms. She wanted Seth to hold her.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he looked at her. "You can join me if you want."

She nodded and dried her eyes, hissing at the pain as her fingers touched her left eye. He seemed satisfied with the silent answer. He gave her his victorious smirk, a smirk she was slowly starting to hate, and then pulled off his shirt. He disappeared out in the bathroom, and the water started running shortly after.

"Are you coming or not?" He yelled from the shower.  
"Just a second," she yelled back.

She looked around. She had to make a decision fast. He wasn't one to take long showers. He started singing his theme song, and she cringed at the words because they fit him so well. He brought the darkness, and he was pulling her under.

"Baby? Hurry up!" He called.

Hurry up. That was what she had to do. Hurry. She grabbed her purse and ran. Out of the door, away from the room, away from him, away from everything that hurt.


	8. Spilling everything

Roman sat on the bed, zapping through the tv channels. He was in sweatpants and nothing else. Seth and Dean had gone out a few minutes before. Rapid knocking started on the door. Someone clearly wanted in by the sound of it. He moved over to open, and was surprised to find Aubrey in tears with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Aubrey? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Is Seth here?" She asked.  
"No, he and Dean went out for a late coffee run. They won't be long. Please, come in," he said.

She walked into the room, keeping her arms around herself. He grabbed his discarded tee and put it on, so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He studied her face, and the bruise that was forming around her left eye.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked.

He reached for her, but she moved back quickly. She didn't say anything, but her eyes screamed the words her mouth couldn't form. Don't touch me! He sighed and reached for his phone. Seth would have to do without his coffee tonight. This was more important. He dialed Seth's number while keeping an eye on her.

"Wanna change your order?" Seth answered his phone.  
"Turn around and come back," Roman said.  
"But we're almost there," Seth complained.  
"Aubrey's here," Roman said. "She doesn't look too good. I think she needs you."  
"I'm on my way," Seth said.

Roman hung up and looked at her.

"He's on his way," he said.

She nodded in return, but other than that, he didn't get a reaction out of her. She just stood there on the floor, arms around herself, tears still running down her face. Her eye was turning a dark blue colour, and he had a bad feeling who might have caused it. He didn't ask though. He waited for Seth who almost flew through the door not even five minutes later.

"Aubrey!" He wrapped his arms around her.  
"Seth!" She cried into his tee.  
"I'm here now. It's all good. I'm here," he said.  
"Let's go get that coffee," Roman said.

He put on his shoes and left the room with Dean. Seth maneuvered them both to the bed, sat down and pulled her down on his lap. He kept holding his arms around her, letting her cry and getting it all out of her system.

"What happened?" He asked. "Talk to me, darling."

Something about hearing him call her a nickname like that made her relax. She wasn't sure why, but it was in that second she knew that he hadn't been lying about his feelings. He had been in love with her all along. And here she was a crying mess, not able to handle herself at all.

"Darling?" He whispered. "Whatever it is, you need to tell me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."  
"When a man wakes up horny, is it normal for him to fuck his girlfriend?" She asked.  
"Sure. Many people have morning sex," he answered.  
"But if she's still sleeping, or if she's just waking up and not ready for it, is it okay for him to just do it?" She asked.  
"Aubrey," his voice quavered a bit. "What are you actually saying? Did he...?"

She spilled everything that had happened. Baron not wanting her to be around Seth, the push into the wall, his hand around her throat, the punch to her stomach, the things he made her say, that morning in his house, the punch to her eye. Seth tensed up more and more, but he kept his arms around her, kept comforting her and listening to her, all while getting more and more angry inside.

Roman and Dean returned an hour later. The coffee shop was only ten minutes away, so they had given Seth some time alone with Aubrey on purpose. She was sleeping on his bed in one of his shirts when they came back.

"Here," Roman handed Seth a cup of coffee. "How is she?"  
"Not good," Seth answered. "And Baron is a fucking dead man!"  
"So he punched her?" Roman asked.  
"Not only did he punch her!" Seth sneered.  
"What else?" Dean asked.  
"I'll tell you on the way," Seth answered.  
"On the way to what?" Roman asked.

Seth put the coffee down, grabbed her purse, went through it and pulled out her keycard.

"606. Two floors up," he said. "Let's go. I need you to hold me back, so I don't actually kill him."  
"Seth?" Roman looked worried.  
"I'm going with or without you," Seth said.

He filled them in quickly as they walked from their room to the elevator, rode up two floors, and walked to her and Baron's room. He used the keycard to let them in. The room was dark, but they heard movement from the bed.

"Where the fuck were you?" Baron growled.

Seth moved inside while Dean had enough brain to hit the light switch. Baron never got a chance to react before Seth jumped up on him and punched him in the face.

"That's for today!" He shouted.

He followed with a punch to Baron's stomach.

"This is for Aubrey! I told you I'd beat you up if you ever hurt her!" He wrapped his hands around Baron's throat. "All things you've done to her. The only thing I won't do is stick my dick inside your ass while you're sleeping! You fucking cunt!"  
"That's my word," Dean snickered.  
"Dean, not now," Roman said. "And Seth, it's enough now."  
"It's enough when I say it's enough!" Seth growled.  
"Enough!" Roman pulled Seth off Baron. "You told me to stop you, and I'm stopping you now. He got the message."  
"If you ever fucking touch her again!" Seth threatened.  
"I won't! I swear!" Baron cried.  
"He actually fucking cries," Dean chuckled. "What happened to the big, bad wolf? He ain't so tough now, is he?"

Seth grabbed her suitcase, threw the keycard on the floor, and walked towards the door. Roman and Dean followed behind. Dean hit the light switch again, leaving the room in darkness, before slamming the door behind him.

"She's staying in our room tonight," Seth said.  
"We were already expecting that," Roman laughed.  
"Good," Seth leaned back against the elevator wall. "I love her."  
"We already know that too," Dean chuckled.  
"I think your coffee might be cold by now," Roman said.

Seth looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Fuck my coffee!" He laughed.  
"It must be true love if you turn down coffee for her," Roman laughed back.


	9. Watermelon

She woke up with a pair of arms around her next morning. These arms were different than Baron's. Seth's arms were smaller, but she felt more safe in them. She snuggled up closer to him, taking in the scent of his hair.

"Are you sniffing me?" He chuckled.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What shampoo do you use?" She asked.  
"Join me in the shower and find out," he smirked.  
"You wish, cowboy," she laughed.  
"I do actually," he said. "How are you feeling today. Your eye looks like crap. Does it hurt much."  
"Like a bitch," she said.  
"I got painkillers," Roman got out of his bed. "Just a second."

He went through his bag until he found the pills. He took a bottle of water from the mini fridge and handed her both items.

"Thanks," she said.  
"No problem. We take care of our own, and you're one of us now," he said.  
"Can I travel with you and hide in your hotel rooms?" She asked.  
"We were already expecting you to," Seth answered.  
"I wanna call Stephanie and tell her I'm sick with the flu or something. I don't wanna go to work. I don't wanna see him," she said.  
"You gotta face your demons at some point, darling," he kissed her forehead. "And I'll be there with you all along the way."  
"We all will," Dean sat up on his bed. "Damn, your eye looks nasty. I think Seth gave him what he deserves."  
"What did you do?" She looked at Seth.  
"I got your suitcase," Seth pointed at it.

Baron walked into the arena with a black eye that matched hers. Seth had already filled her in on what he had done. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. Baron ignored her completely which she was happy about. He didn't approach her at all until that Monday at RAW while The Shield was inside the ring fighting AOP.

"Aubrey," he said.

He stood in the doorway, blocking her way out. She was in the process of packing down her station, and she was alone in the room.

"Get out," her voice didn't sound as strong as she wanted it to be.  
"Baby," he walked towards her. "Seth? Really?"  
"Don't touch me!" She backed away.  
"I'm not touching you," he held up his hands. "I just wanna talk."  
"I don't wanna talk to you," she said.  
"Well, you're going to," he said.

She had backed up against the wall, and he leaned one hand against it while playing with her hair with the other.

"You belong to me," he said.  
"No," she whispered.  
"You're mine," he said. "Don't you remember? You said the words yourself. You're my..."  
"Property?" Seth asked from the door. "Get your hands off her, or things will get ugly."

Somehow both Baron and Aubrey had failed to hear JoJo's voice as she announced the winners of the match. Baron looked over his shoulder to see three angry men staring at him.

"Final warning," Seth said.  
"I'm leaving," Baron backed away from her. "Think about what I said, baby. I'm about to go places, and I want you with me."  
"The only place you're about to go is out of here," Dean said.  
"And she's not your fucking baby!" Seth sneered. "She never will be!"  
"Because she's yours?" Baron taunted.  
"She's her own!" Seth yelled. "She doesn't fucking belong to you or anybody! Now get the fuck out of here before I make you!"

Baron left without another word. Seth was fast by Aubrey's side, checking her over.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.  
"No, he was just his usually charming asshole," she sighed.  
"Do you wanna come home with me?" He asked.  
"I'm fine, Seth. You don't have to babysit me," she said.  
"I don't consider it babysitting," he chuckled. "I can go home with you instead if you want that. Just let me call my mom. She's taking care of my pets."  
"You really want me to go home with you?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered. "My feelings haven't changed. I know I lost my shot, but I'm still your friend. So what do you say?"  
"As long as I can use your washing machine," she said.

For the second morning in the row, she woke up with Seth's arm around her. She felt safe again. Safe and wanted. She studied his face until he woke up a minute later.

"Not sniffing me today?" He joked.  
"Studying your face instead," she said.  
"Are you gonna go Hannibal Lecter on me and eat me?" He chuckled.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand. He reached for it and opened the text from Roman. He sent a link to something on WWE's webpage. Seth opened it and sat up straight.

"Holy shit!" He grinned at her. "Look at this."

He handed her his phone, so she could read the short article herself.

 _"WWE has come to terms on the release of WWE Superstar Baron Corbin._  
 _WWE wishes him the best in all of his future endeavors."_

"I guess that's what he meant by going places," she said.  
"He'll get no work on the indie scenes. A few calls from me, and the word will spread fast. He's done," he said.  
"That's mean," she said.  
"Is it?" He looked at her. "After what he did to you, is it really that mean?"  
"No," she chuckled. "It's the perfect revenge."

He got out of bed and pulled her out of it too. He kept his arms around her while he walked them both to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth side by side, and then he waited for her to leave the bathroom, so he could shower. She didn't leave though. She stood there, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"What is it?" He asked.

She grabbed his face and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Not how I imagined our first kiss. You with a black eye, I mean," he said.  
"Good thing it isn't our first kiss then," she said.  
"Oh yeah. That day outside the bar," he said.  
"Did you actually forget?" She asked.  
"No, I'm messing with you," he chuckled. "Please, don't say I just fucked everything up, and I'm not getting more."  
"Come here, cowboy," she said.

He kissed her again and slowly moved them both towards the shower. He stopped and looked at the shower, and then looked at her.

"Too soon?" He asked.  
"I still gotta know what shampoo you use," she said.  
"Right, because that's the only reason you'll get in the shower with me," he laughed.

He turned on the water, and then turned to her. He pulled her shirt over her head and looked at her naked breasts. He ran a finger down between the valley of her breasts, hooked her panties and pushed them down to the floor.

"Lucky me," he smiled.

She grabbed his boxers and sent them down to the floor too.

"And me," she eyed his erection. "Are you any good with that thing?"  
"Am I...?" He chuckled as he pulled her into the shower. "I guess I just have to show you."

He dropped to his knees and pushed her up against the tiles. To hell with teasing and taking it slow. He wanted her to fall apart right on the spot and as fast as possible. He worked his tongue to perfection, driving her crazy, making her cum within a couple of minutes. He kissed his way up her stomach and found her lips again.

"So?" He asked.  
"Your tongue's amazing," she licked her lips. "How about that dick?"  
"You're fucking cocky," he chuckled.  
"Shut me up then," she challenged.  
"I can think of many ways to do that, but let's go with the best one. I need to be buried inside you right now," he said.  
"So what's holding you back?" She asked.

He captured her lips again while grabbing under her ass to lift her up. She locked her legs around his waist as he slowly filled her up. He pinned her in between his body and the tiles, his hips moving like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck, Seth!" She tilted her head against the cold tiles. "Fuck me!"

He watched her cum a second time. Her orgasm triggered his own. He growled in pleasure and tightened his grip under her as he filled her up. For a few seconds the world stood still as their chests heaved, and they stared at each other. He was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm in love with you. You already know this," he said. "I love you, darling."  
"I love you too, cowboy," she said.

He kissed her again and lowered her to the ground. When he finally broke the kiss, she reached for his shampoo and looked at it.

"Watermelon? So that's the sweet scent I couldn't figure out. Aren't you a little too manly for that?" She joked.  
"Are you gonna go sexist on me this early?" He joked back. "I haven't even had my coffee yet."  
"And you still fucked me?" She looked surprised.  
"Roman said it was true love when I'm willing to turn down coffee for you," he said. "And I happen to agree with him."


End file.
